Ylissean Summer/Script
Part 1: Sunny Sneak Attack Before Battle *'Anna': It's finally summertime, Kiran! Come on, let's get going! *'Alfonse': Commander Anna, we've been over this. You need to explain these things to our friend here. *'Anna': It's simple: summer means beaches, and beaches mean swimsuits. Men and women, civilians and soldiers, all coming together for a single cause... Liberation! Every summer we liberate ourselves from restrictive clothing. It's how we fully enjoy the weather! Let's go, Summoner! Scene transition *'Anna': This Outrealm tropical resort is under Embla control. We should be able to find some swimsuit clad Heroes somewhere around here... *'Robin': Oh, hello. I'm Robin, a tactician of Ylisse. We were trying to enjoy the lovely weather, but... *'Tiki': Well, it looks like we have to carry out our contract and fight you. Sorry about this. *'Anna': Ohh, you two are really dressed for the season! Those swimsuits just scream "profit"! Er, "liberation"! Right. Anyway, sit tight and we'll get those contracts taken care of. *'Sharena': You're more motivated than usual, Commander Anna. Wait...is that a new tome? *'Anna': This baby was developed by yours truly for capturing picture-perfect shots of the scenery. I came up with it for record keeping, but...Today I'm using it for snapshots of these swimsuit-clad Heroes! Hehehe... *'Alfonse': I know that laugh.... That is not a good laugh. *'Anna': Oh, Alfonse. You're ignoring the big picture. If I can inspire the masses and fill our coffers, that's a win-win. So let's break their contracts and then teach them how to strike a pose! After Battle *'Robin': Let's retreat. We'll have a tactical advantage if we can meet up with our friends and bolster our numbers. *'Anna': No, wait! I haven't gotten enough shots! You still need to look coy, and like, "Oh, I didn't see you there!" Part 2: Seaside Trouble Before Battle *'Gaius': It's...so...hot... i think my coconut brittle is turning into coconut syrup. *'Frederick': I must apologize for my attire. However, know that I will fulfill my contract and defend this beach! *'Anna': Ohh, now this is a nice find! I was hoping to catch a few guys to round out my spread! Say, Summoner... Let's call this...market research. Do you prefer the guys or the ladies? Ugh, I'm getting ahead of myself. We still need to show our power and get our shots! For he order! Well, mostly for our coffers... After Battle *'Frederick': I see. It's as Robin predicted. We shall now retreat in accordance with her keen strategy. *'Anna': Not again! Wait right there! I'm missing so many shots! Like that angle! And this angle! Part 3: Taking the Beachhead Before Battle *'Robin': Ha! We've caught you! This is all part of our vaca— I man...all part of the plan. *'Gaius': Finding a good place on this beach to set up this trap was no easy task, let me tell you. *'Frederick': Robin, please be aware that I still have to collect all the shells. Your feet will not be in danger in the coming battle. *'Tiki': It all comes down to this. Win, and we'll be freed from the contract. *'Robin': I'm afraid we can't take it easy on you. After Battle *'Robin': A brilliant showing! We've seen your full power. *'Anna': All right! Now I can snap all the swimsuit shots I want! Hehehe... *'Frederick': About that... The Anna from our world bade me deliver this letter to you. *'Anna': Huh? One of my "sisters" from your world wrote me a letter? Let's see here... "To whom it may concern: If the likeness of Heroes from my world are captured for any reason... A contract fee must be paid... As detailed in the attached document"?! This number... There are...so many zeros! There's no way I can afford this! Grr... I should have suspected this... *'Tiki': Let that be a lesson. Enjoy summer for what it is. Don't worry about money. After all, summer comes only once a year! *'Robin': She's right. Instead of making money, make some summer memories! *'Sharena': Oh, that sounds like fun! Don't you think so, Alfonse! And I bet that Summoner agrees! *'Alfonse': Fighting her on this would be a losing battle...for any of us. So...shall we? *'Anna': I'm not beat yet! I'll...I'll sell this golden sand! Or those seashells! Hand 'em over, Frederick! *'Sharena': Oh, no you won't! It's a beautiful day at the beach, Commander, and you're going to enjoy it! *'Anna': W-wait! I can't— I just need— ...Ugh, all right. Let's go. Hey, can I at least snap a group shot to remember the day? And if a few copies leak out.... Hehehe! Category:Quote